La Flor Del Desierto
by la princesa osiris
Summary: Una leyenda, una flor ¿pueden hacer que dos personas se enamoren?...( fue mi primer fic y lo subi de nuevo AtemAnzu xD)
1. Lo que hace una flor

**La Flor Del Desierto**

**Lo Que Hace Una Flor**

**Primer Capitulo**

Era una hermosa mañana en el Cairo la ciudad principal de todo Egipto, donde gobernaba un joven faraón en todo el país, los rayos del sol ya salían con mucha fuerza que lograban pasar por la gran ventana del faraón haciéndole que despertara, y lo logro, este faraón a demás de ser el mas joven era el mas guapo de todos, tenia una piel morena, cabello negro y sus mechones amarillos que no lo hacían ver nada mal. A demás de su gran físico, tenía pequeños músculos que lo hacían ver sexy (O: como deberían estar la fans de Atem)… se levanto a bañarse y luego salió a encontrarse con sus consejeros y magos…

Muy buenos días señor – dijo cortésmente una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul marino-

Gracias Ishizu…- dijo este

Atem… buenos días- dijo otro joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules

Buenos días Set… - dijo este – hoy no estaré en el palacio iré a dar una vuelta…quiero estar solo un momento- lo ultimo que dijo izo que los demás se miraran con cara de "¿whats?"

… - nadie dijo nada ya que el faraón había sido muy específico

**  
-Mientras en otro lugar:  
**Se encontraba en el campo de trigo una señora de edad buscando a alguien. Esta señora estaba muy preocupada por que no aparecía una de sus hijas

Anzu…Anzu!... –gritaba aquella señora - ¿Dónde estará esta niña? – pregunto en voz alta mientras que una joven de dieciocho años de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color negro, se acercaba a ella…

¿La encontró?...- pregunto esta chica

Aun no…y ¿tu?- pregunto

No… nadie la ah visto- dijo la joven

¿Dónde se abra metido esta niña?...- volvió a decir la señora-

Mamá es mejor que vallamos a la casa…a lo mejor esta allá – dijo la joven

Muy bien Anise vamos- dijo y se fueron

**  
-Mientras en la orilladle Río:  
**Se hallaba cierta chica cabello castaño y ojos azules observando el río, caminaba por la orilla haciendo que el agua mojara sus pies, se detuvo un segundo mirando algo que no era muy común.

¿una flor…en la orilla?- dijo y se fue corriendo hacia ella. Era muy extraño ver esa flor. – que bonita…- dijo esta, se agacho para poder verla detenidamente y no era mentira, era una flor blanca en forma de campana (O: pero para arriba ¿entienden?), y sus pétalos abiertos – que raro… ¿Por qué en la orilla del río?- se pregunto, pero su respuesta la dijo una voz de un hombre

Es la flor del cambio…- dijo cierto chico ojos violetas, la chica al escuchar una voz se levanto y se perdió en unos ojos preciosos, los ojos que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. El también la quedo viendo anonado a aquella chica, que estaba con un traje blanco ajustado a su figura, el vestido tenia unas mangas que empezaban un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y de ahí era ancha hasta los codos con un collar ajustado al de color blanco, sus ojos delineados lo justo y necesario y su cabello tomado en una cola y algunos mechones que se salían.

Su majestad… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- dijo haciendo una reverencia- usted no debe hablar con una sirvienta – volvió a decir

Nadie me puede negar hablar con tigo… y solo vine a dar un paseo- dijo este- y no creo que hagas una reverencia

Es que seria una falta de respeto hacia usted…- dijo la chica aun agachada

No si es entre amigos…- al oír esto la chica levanto la cabeza, sus ojos le brillaban- y no es necesario que hagas una reverencia – dijo dándole la mano para que se pare. Ella acepto su mano sin pensarlo dos veces

Entonces… ¿somos amigos?- pregunta, para salir de su duda

Así es… eh eh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Anzu… Anzu Masaki señor- dijo esta

Atem… solo dime Atem – dijo este

Bien… Atem-

Así se paso la tarde, ablando, Atem le dijo la leyenda de aquella flor, que solo se le aparecía a las personas de buen corazón, de personas sencillas y humildes; y eso solo ocurría una vez cada cien años, Anzu lo miraba detenidamente mientras el le contaba digamos " historia" . Luego el faraón cortó aquella flor y la puso en el cabello de Anzu. El la quedo viendo "en realidad se veía hermosa", pensó el faraón, pero reacciono y analizo lo que había dicho, ni siquiera pensado, no será que se estaba enamorando, negó con la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento, pero ¿y si era cierto y si se estaba enamorando, de repente una mano lo saca de sus pensamientos…

Atem…Atem ¿estas bien?- dijo Anzu pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo, para asegurarse que estaba bien

Eh…eh si… si claro¿me decías?- parpadeo unos segundos y luego la miro para ver que quería

Es que ya es muy tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa…- dijo tímidamente

Oh si claro es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo dándose cuenta que ya era de noche así que se despidió dándole un beso en la mano, ella se sonrojo ante aquel acto- fue un gusto conocerte Anzu- dijo el

El gusto es mío… Atem- dijo ella- ¿nos volveremos a ver?- le pregunto

Claro- dijo este, la chica se acerco y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Adiós- dijeron al unísono y se fueron cada uno por su lado

**_TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_**

Hi! Este fic lo había echo hace tiempo y me lo borraron, pero volví a publicarlo pero con unos cuantos cambios :)

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews, bueno se despide su escritora que los quiere

_**La Princesa Osiris**_

Próximo Cáp. **_"¿Los Sueños Se Cumplen?"_**


	2. ¿Los Sueños Se Cumplen?

**La Flor Del Desierto**

**¿Los sueños se cumplen?**

**Segundo Capitulo**

Anzu llego muy tarde a su casa, entro lo más silenciosa que pudo, sin acer ningun ruido, pero de pronto una voz la izo estremecer...

"¿Donde se supone que estabas...Anzu Masaki?"- dijo una chica como de su edad detras de ella con los brazos cruzados

"A-Anise...¿Q-Que haces aqui?"- dijo la castaña nerviosa

"Lo mismo pregunto yo...¿donde estabas?"- dijo esta acercandose desafiante

"En el río..."- respodio como si nada

"En el río, verdad ¿y no se supone que nos deverias de ayudar con la siembra de trigo?"-dijo seria

"Hay, Anise, sabes que me aburre hacer eso, no me gusta estar cortando el trigo"- dijo excusandose

"¿Y tu crees que para mi y nuestra madre es muy divertido, crees que estamos jugando o que?"- dijo molesta

"No..."- respondió la castaña

" Anzu ojala uno pudiera escojer su destino y cambiarlo como se le pegue la regalada gana, pero no es haci, la vida es dura y todo lo que tenemos lo hemos conceguido con esfuerzo"- dijo la chica de cabellos negro

"..."- ella no dijo nada, por que sabía que su hermana tenia la razón

"Mira, no le dire nada a mamá para no hacerla enojar, sabes que ella esta muy enferma y no necesita mas problemas de los que ya tiene, por ahora esto lo dejaré pasar, pero para la otra te juró Anzu Masaki, te juró que yo misma me encargaré de que lo entiendas"- dijo esta regañando a Anzu

"Si...lo que tu digas hermana..."-

"Muy bien ahora anda a dormir que es muy tarde y mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano"

"Si..."- diciendo esto Anzu se marchó hacia su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se quitó la flor que le habia regalado Yami, se puso a pensar, en verdad Anise tenia razón ella no era un princesita, como para estar todo el día sin hacer nada, ella si quería hacer algo lo tenia que hacer desde ya, tomó la flor y la contemplo y en ese instante aparece la imagen del faraón, sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Se acostó y se abrigo con las frasadas y el sueño se apoderó de ella.

**_Mientras en otro lugar_ **

El faraón llegaba al palacío de la misma manera que llegaba Anzu a su casa, muy silenciosamente, pero como siempre alguien tenía que averlo visto y lo asusto con una pregunta.

"Muy buenas tardes señor¿se podria saber donde andaba?"- dijo sierto joven alto, castaño y de ojos azules, que lo miraba picaramente

"He...bueno...yo este...estaba...por ahi, si eso" - dijo buscando alguna respuesta para convencer a su mejor amigo, Seto,

"Yami...sigue participando..., jamás podras engañarme, dime ¿que te pasó, que iciste o devo decir con quien estuviste?"- la mirada de Seto se volvia más interesado en aquella conversación

"De acuerdo estuve con una muchacha en el río...feliz"- dijo este con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"¡Bingo, lo sabía...vez que no me puedes mentir"- dijo el ojiazul en forma de burla

" ja, fue tan gracioso que hasta se me olvido reir"- dijo con sarcasmo Yami

" Vamos no te enfades...mejor cuentame lo que te pasó"- dijo este

"Emm...conocí a una chica en el río..."- dijo sonrojado

"¿Y como era esa chica, bonita, fea, delgada?."

"Bueno es alta, de ojos azules, cabello castaño, de piel blanca y ua gran figura"- dijo Yami

"Aja, tenemos a una hechizera en la ciudad, parece que te hecjizo muy bien, pobre de ti..."- dijo este burlandose otra vez

"¬¬ sabes no eres gracioso Seto..."- dijo este y se quedo pensando el lo que dijo su amigo...¿en realidad se estará enamorando de ella?...pero una vez más lo scaron de su pensamiento con una pregunta...

" ¿Y como se llama?"- dijo Seto

"Aunzu Masaki..."- dijo Yami de nuevo pensando, en realidad aquella chica no era tan fea

"Así...tiene bonito nombre, deberías presentarmela, como sabes si algun día ella y yo..."- dijo tratando de hacer enojar a Yami y lo logró este le mando una mirada que lo izo temblar...

"Hey, amigo relajatate solo era una broma"- dijo este arrepintiendose de lo que dijo

"No me gusto para nada tu broma...sabes"- dijo este un poco calmado

"Vez que te gustó esa chica"- dijo volviendose a burlar

"Ya veras cuando te atrape"- dijo corriendo tras de Seto

**_En otro lugar_**

"No, no...no espera"- dijo Anzu entre sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, la chica se movia de un lado hacia otro, no podía despertar, de ese terrible sueño

_**/Sueño/**_

Ella estaba en el río como de costumbre, contemplaba el agua cuando una persona se acerca a ella muy alterado, ya que traia una mala noticia...

"¡Anzu...la señora Kamy!"- dijo este gritando

"¿Q-Que pasó con mi madre?...¡RESPONDE!"- dijo preocupada

" La casa se incendía y tu madre esta a dentro"- dijo el desconocido

"¿QUE!"- dijo la castaña y salió corriendo lo más que pudo, hasta que diviso una casa en llamas - ¡Mamá!- llegó hacia donde estaba toda la gente, y una chica se acerco a ella llorando

"Anzu, nuestra madre, esta adentro"- dijo esta mirando a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"¿P-Pero como ocurrio esto?"- dijo la castaña muy preocupada y un ruido las izo poonerse mucho más nerviosa, partes del techo se caian y las dos gritaban y se trataban de acercar para salvar a su madre...

"¡NO!"- dijeron al unisono

_**/Fin de Sueño/**_

"¡No!"- dijo esta muy fuerte al despertar, miró su alrededor, no había nadie, se vistió con un vestido celeste ajustado y su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, salió de su habitacion y se fue a la cocina, pero no habia nadie hai estaba sola en su casa, salió a dar una vuelta para ver si los encontraba, paso mucho tiempo desde que se fue y aun asi no encontro a nadie derrepente un hombre familiar para Anzu llega hacia ella corriendo desesperado.

"Anzu...la señora Kamy"- dijo este, anzu al escuchar eso Anzu recordo su sueño y le rogaba a Ra y Horus que no le pasara nada

"¿Que le paso a mi madre?...¡VAMOS RESPONDE!- dijo esta muy nerviosa

"La casa se incendió y solo Anise pudo salir y tu madre se quedo atrapada"- dijo este, la chica quedo helada con la noticia tragica y salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo hacia su casa, cuando llegó había mucha gente alrededor y otras tratando de apagar el fuego,Anise se acercó a ella, estaba llorando

"Anzu...nuestra madre...snif!...esta adentro, no pudo salir por ayudarme...snf!"- dijo esta abrazando a su hermana

"¿-Pero como ocurrió esto?"- dijo la castaña

"Despues te explico ahora tenemos que ayudar a nuestra mamá"- diciendo esto las dos se acercaron y no pudieron seguir más ya que se habia caido el techo de la casa y las llamas se hacian más grandes...

"¡NO!"- dijeron al unisono, Anzu calló al suelo de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que la abrazaba su hermana mayor, estaban las dos en el suelo cuando escucharon el ruido de dos caballos que se acercaban, Anzu alver quien era se levanto de inmediato, pero al pararse la chica comenzó a merearse y se desmayó, Anise la alcanzó a afirmar para que no chocara contra el suelo, se acercaron las dos personas en los caballos y uno de ellos se bajo haciendo que toda la gente retrocediera y lo dejaron pasar, los ojos violetas del joven vieron a Anzu desmayada y fue en su auxilio llegó donde ella, para ver como estaba...

"Anzu...¿que le paso?"- dijo este aacercandose al cuerpo de ella

"Se desmayó, porfavor...señor ayudenos"- dijo Anise acto seguido Yami la tomo en brazo y se dirigió hacia el caballo y de tras de el lo seguia Anise, Yami se suibió al caballo con Anzu el los brazos y en el otro estaba Seto que le izo una señal a Anise para que se subiera, esta acepto y se subió...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

AH! ke eh echo soy muy cruel...pero ya estoy mejor :)  
bueno espero que este cap. alla sido de su agrado, me despido pero sin ante responder reviews...

_**ANZUXATEM4EVER:**_

Ha! no sabia que habias leido mi historia antes y menos que te alla gustado, estoy tan feliz por eso, se que me demore mucho en actualizar, pero tenias unos pequeños problemas, pero bueno espero te aya agradado este capitulo y espero que me sigas dejando reviews chau...

_**Gaben Logan:**_

AH! a ti también muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz de que te guste mi historia y espeo que te siga gustando, bueno gracias... besos chauu

_**Etsha & YE:**_

hola! amigas! que bueno que me dejaron un review, y si tratare de actualizar más rapido ¿ok, me despido chauu, adios YE..

_**Engel-Vampira:**_

otras de mis amigas, hola, y felicitaciones por su primer fic me guto mucho y gracias por el review esta muy lindo espero lo sigan, bueno chicas nos vemos y actualizen ustedes tambien chauuu...;)

_**NETHED:**_

HOLA, si, me puse muy furiosa cuando quitaron el fic pero tratare de ke no me lo vuelvan a borrar y mi más sentido pesame, tus historias eran geniales, bueno pero se que pronto las volveras a actualizar, bye cuidate...

_**Walking:**_

hola, gracias a ti también por el review, y si tratare de actualizar más pronto, bueno cuidate un beso...chauu

_**Michel 8 8 8:**_

AH, toy más contenta aun, gracias michel, esperaba con ansias un review tuyo, esque justo iba a publicar el capitulo del baile y me di cuenta de que lo habian borrado T.T... y se que esperabas ese cap. pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, para que lo puedas leer, muchas gracias, besos y abrazos muy fuertes para ti...chauuuu

Bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy, espero les aya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en la proxima actualización, se despide:

_**La Princesa Osiris**_


End file.
